Part of your world
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: Kurt's senior year is about to start, and everything looks like is going to be another boring year for the gay guy of ohio. But sometimes things can be great for him, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel, I'm leaving" Kurt takes his bag from their table and goes to the door of the club. He can't believe that she had convinced him of going with her that night.

Since Finn was in a sport's summer camp Rachel had been every day in his house doing plans for the day. He loves her, but she is beginning to be a little annoying. A few days ago she started to talk about an _amazing_ new club in Lima (how can he ever thought that there would be anything amazing in that town?) and he decided to go with her because she won't stop in all the week that they still have of vacations.

Rachel runs to catch him before he left. Or at least, she tries. She is so drunk that she would have fallen if a boy didn't catch her. Kurt sees the scene and rolls the eyes returning where she is. He says thanks to the boy and takes Rachel by her arm while she is pouting.

"Rachel, this is ridiculous… I don't even know what we are doing here"

"Having fun!" Says Rachel raising her arms and more loudly that she should.

"Yeah… Tell me that tomorrow"

"Please… Let's dance one more song, Kurt. Just one! Then, we'll leave?"

Kurt sighs. "Promise?"

"Promise of a girl scout!" Rachel says putting her hand in his chest. Kurt smiles and shakes his head while they go to the dance floor. She is incorrigible, but he stills love her.

After three more songs and two more cups for her, and a diet coke for him, he finally can drag her out of the club. She goes singing loudly while they are going to search the car. Suddenly she stops and Kurt turns around frightened that she may have fainted or something. But what he finds is Rachel sitting in the floor looking sad and fragile. He sighs and goes to kneel in front of her. She can be so childish when she is drunk.

"What's wrong now, Rach? Just go to my house and sleep, okay?"

"What is he is sleeping with another girl?"

"What? Who…?" Kurt looks confused, but then he realizes who she is talking about. "Rachel, remember that the camp is only for boys"

"Worse!" Says Rachel with a sob. "What is he is sleeping with a boy?"

"Okay… I know that you're drunk and overdramatic now, for that I won't take that as an offense"

"Oh my god, Kurt… I didn't want… I… you know that I have nothing against gays, right?" Kurt nods smiling at her. He is pretty sure that tomorrow morning she won't remember anything. He had never seen her so drunk. "And I'm totally okay with gay sex, even I don't know how you do it…"

"Okay okay okay!" Kurt wakes again uncomfortable. "I think that our conversation is done here!" He stands a hand to Rachel to wake her up from the floor. "Can we go home now?"

But Rachel doesn't seem to listen him and keep talking. "Do you know how it feels to be in love, Kurt? Do you know how painful is to be in love?"

Kurt makes an exasperated sigh. "No, I don't Rachel. If you can remember, _what I'm sure that you don't right now_, I've never had boyfriend. But when I know what love is, I'll tell you the first, okay?"

"You're going to find the love, Kurt. You're an amazing person"

"Yeah, whatever…" Kurt tries again to wake Rachel and this time he succeeds. "But I think that my love is not in this state" Rachel makes a pout and Kurt laughs at the scene. "Maybe in New York after we graduate?"

"You're going to be an amazing boyfriend, Kurt"

"Oh my God, you're so dramatic" Kurt laughs. "Let's go before my dad kills us for being late" They start to walk again and Rachel almost falls again. "You better don't throw up in my car or I'll leave you in the middle of the street"

When they are arriving to Kurt's car they listen a sound in the ground between two cars. Rachel doesn't look like realizing it but Kurt can clearly listen somebody moaning of pain. _What was going on there? Who was in the ground?_

"Rachel, stop! I think that there's somebody hurt there!"

He looses her arm to go get a look of the person that is in the floor why he listens Rachel calling to him.

"Kurt! It may be a drunk, or a homeless, or a killer! Just let's go!"

"Rachel, just sto…" But he doesn't finish his sentence when he finds the sees the person. What he sees it isn't what he was expecting. But what was he expecting?

He looks for a moment at the little boy there lying in the ground. He may be about his age too but he looks so little. He has messy dark curly hair and long eyelashes. His face is so beautiful and with perfect features. He looks so calm and peaceful, like a little boy sleeping. For a moment he remains enchanted of the gorgeous boy in front of him, but he returns to the reality when he sees that in his forehead he has a large scar.

He crouches beside him and takes his head between his hands putting it in his lap, this way he isn't in the hard ground.

"Rachel! Come over here!"

The boy grimaces with the sudden voice and Kurt whispers some nice words trying to calm him down while Rachel goes there. _If she remembers how to walk,_ thinks Kurt. The boy looks to relax when Kurt put the curls of his forehead gently away. Kurt it isn't sure, but he can thinks that he can see a tear in the boy face.

They boy tries to say something, but with a wince he closes the mouth again. Kurt is scared; he doesn't have any idea of what to do.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Rachel, this boy is hurt! We must call an ambulance!"

"What? Are you crazy or something?" Rachel looks all over the street with frightened face. "He must have had a fight and maybe the boys that had hit him are still…"

"Rachel!" Kurt yells exhausted. "Would you please shut up and listen to me for the first time in your _damn_ life?"

Rachel nods scared by the sudden anger of his friend.

"Just take your phone and call for an ambulance, okay? Then call my dad and tell him that we're going to the hospital" Rachel looks like she is going to say something but Kurt makes her keep quiet with a movement of his free arm. "Just do it! Do you think that you'll be able to do that?"

Rachel nods while she turns around putting her phone in her ear calling for the emergency.

Kurt returns the attention to the face of the boy in his lap and still caressing his curls'. Without realizing he is whispering again to that mysterious boy.

"Hey, we're going to take you to the hospital, okay? Just stay with us… Everything is going to be okay"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt! How you dare to scare me that way?" Kurt looks at his father entering in the rest room with his face red. Kurt suddenly rises of the chair and goes to his father.

He put his hands in his father's chest trying to calm him. "Dad! Oh my God! Calm down! Your heart!"

"Screw my heart! How can you just say that you're going to the hospital? I didn't know if you were hurt! I didn't even know in what hospital were you! And you don't response to your phone! Why do you have a phone if you don't pick it up?" Burt is half yelling, ignoring the glares of the other people in the room.

"What? I told Rachel to told you about…" But he doesn't finish the sentence, because when she sees his friend sleeping in a chair he understands that she was too drunk to say more than two words. "Okay… Dad, I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't want to startle you"

"So you did!" Burt takes Kurt between his arms and gives him a tight hug. He gives some pats in his shoulder and says more calmly. "I didn't want to yell at you Kurt. I was still in shock… Just please, don't give the phone to your drunk friend when you're going to tell me that you are in the hospital, okay?"

Kurt laughs at his father's words. "Don't worry about that! I'll talk with Finn about her girl and her relation with the alcohol"

Burt laughs too looking at the girl and then at his son. Then he realizes something. "So… if you two are okay, what are you doing in here?"

Kurt looks at his father a little ashamed and starts to stammer out. "We went to-to the club… And when we were go-going to the car we saw a guy lying in the floor… And we called an amb-ambulance… and I want to know if he is okay… and…"

"Hey, it's okay Kurt" Says Burt smiling at his son. "I always knew that this day would arrive"

Kurt looks with surprised eyes to his father. "What-what do you mean?"

"I knew that it would arrive the day when you would show the big heart you have. Just like your mother" Kurt makes a little laugh and look at his shoes while his father strokes his hair a little. "Have I ever told you that your mum one day found a bird with one broken wing?"

"Really?" Kurt pouts and Burt laughs at his son's face. He is just like his mother.

"Yeah, and you know what did she do?" Kurt shakes his head curious. "She made us stay in the vet since they cured the little bird. And then, she took the bird to our house and we had it until he could fly again"

"Did she named him?"

"Yes, his name was Pavarotti"

"Sweet" Kurt grins but turns around when he feels a hand in his shoulder. He sees a woman, small and with curly hair. The same hair as the _mysterious boy_. She looks tired and a lot of other things, but not sad. That means the boy is okay, _right?_

"Hi, I'm Blaine's mum"

Kurt looks at her uncomprehending. _Blaine? Who is Blaine?_ After a minute he realizes that _Blaine_ may be the boy's name.

"Did you take my son here, right?"

"Uh… yeah"

"Thanks… could you make me a favor?"

Kurt looks at the woman puzzled. Does she know that he doesn't know _Blaine _at all? "Yeah-yeah… sure"

"Would you take Blaine to our house when he wakes up?" Kurt looks at his father without knowing what to say. "His father and I need to take a plane in a few hours, and the doctors don't know if he will wake up in ten minutes or tomorrow"

This time is Burt who talks unbelieving what that woman was saying. "Am I listening right? Aren't you going to wait if he wakes? Aren't you going to wait if your _son- _" He remarks that word with anger "-wakes up?"

"We don't have time" Says the woman sharply. "If you don't want, I'm going to call to some taxi and make him…"

"No!" Kurt interrupts her. "It's okay… it's okay right?" Kurt looks at his father and he nods, still not believing what that woman is saying.

"Thanks" She looks in her purse and takes a target. "Here you have my number if you need anything, than you again" And before the boys can reply the woman turns around and leaves the room.

"What the hell did just happen?" Burt whispers.

"I don't know, dad. I don't have any idea"

They sit next to Rachel waiting for some doctor to appear with news about Blaine. The girls is still sleeping while the two boys doesn't know what to do or what to say. None of them still can't believe it. Does Blaine mum left his son unconscious with two complete strangers?

After an hour a doctor appear in the rest room looking for them. It seems like his mum had told him that two guys were waiting for his son.

"Hello, are you Blaine's companions?" Burt nods while the doctor still talking. "I'm Doctor Peterson. Blaine woke up fourteen minutes ago"

"Great" Says the older man with hoarse voice.

"But that's the only good new… When he woke up we realized that he suffers amnesia"

Kurt looks at the doctor with horrified eyes while he whispers "Oh my God…"

"Luckily, we have found that it is only a short-term amnesia, what means that he only doesn't remember what he lived since the beginning of this summer. This kind of amnesia is normally temporal, so we have the hope that in a few days he'll start to remember things. Maybe he could feel giddy sometimes and faint for some minutes. If this happens he should come to see us" The both boys nods and Kurt feels his father's hand taking his. He didn't realize he was shaking until that moment." Last thing I have to warn you is that he's brain is pretty stunned right now so he could suffer some panic attacks with the least fright"

"Panic attacks?"

"Yes, you only need to stay at his side in that moments and help him breath. With the time the attacks are going to be less frequent and shorter. When he woke up he had one that lasted for fifteen minutes, but now he is okay"

"God… Okay…" Burt shakes his head without knowing what to say. "And you know what happened to him?"

The doctor shakes his head "He doesn't remember anything, so we did some blood analysis. We won't have the results until tomorrow. But we suppose that he got drunk and then he was involved into some kind of fight"

"Can we see him?" Kurt asks, with hope in his eyes, interrupting the man.

"Sure" The doctor directs him a smile. "He doesn't need to stay here the night. He can go home"

Kurt nods returning the smile and listens to his father tell him while he goes to the door. "Go first you kiddo, I'll go in a minute. I want to talk with the doctor"

Kurt looks back at his father and smiles at him while he opens the door. He sees the boy sitting in a bed entertained looking at something in his hands. When he listens the door he looks scared for a moment. But just for a moment, cause immediately the boy smiles with the most charming smile he had ever seen.

"You brought me here?"

Kurt reminds silent for a moment. His voice is more charming that his smile, and when he looks at his eyes he can feel like he could melt right there. Those eyes can't be real. After a moment he realizes that Blaine has asked something. He looks at his shoes blushing.

"Yes, yes"

"I'm Blaine"

"I know" Kurt rises his head quickly to see Blaine looking at him surprised. " I mean… I-I met your mum a before" _What the hell are you doing, Kurt? Why can't you say a sentence without looking like a fool? He's just a boy that you found in the street! You would take him to his house and forget everything. If you can forget those eyes… and smile… No. Stop. _Kurt clears his throat and listens to the boy laugh a little. _Kurt Hummel, calm down. Take a breath and talk._ "I'm Kurt"

"Nice to meet you Kurt" Says Blaine with a confident smile. "Thank you for bringing me here"

"It was nothing…"

Burt enters at the room and smiles at his son, before looking sadly at the boy. "Hello, I'm Burt. I'm Kurt's dad"

Blaine suddenly looks to lose all the confidence that he had a few seconds ago. "Blaine…"

"Hi Blaine, your mum asked us to take you home"

"Isn't she there?" Burt shakes his head and with a fragile voice he asks. "And my dad?"

Kurt feels his eyes starting to fill with tears when he sees Blaine's sad face and weak voice.

"No… your mum and dad had to go to some kind of trip…"

"I understand"

"But you need to take some meds and preferably someone to look after you for a few days, so I was thinking that maybe you should come home until your parents come back…"

The two boys look at the man with puzzled eyes.

"I… Thank you so much sir. But I don't want to bother, I think…"

"You won't bother" Kurt finally speaks and looks at the small bot with an encouraging smile. "Dad is right. You can't stay alone at home after being unconscious"

Blaine looks at the boys with a tear in his face. "Thank you so much. I don't really feel good…"

"So I think there is nothing more to say" Burt approaches to Blaine, but at the proximity the boy recoils a little at the bed. "Can you wake up by your feet, boy?"

"I think so…" He tries to wake up, but when he puts in his feet he feels his head spin. Kurt goes half-running to Blaine and put his arms below Blaine's shoulder.

At the beginning he looks scared at the sudden contact, but he looks to calm down when he sees that the other boy doesn't move.

They all start to walk slowly to the door, and then to the exit. Kurt searches his father's eyes, asking for help. He doesn't have any idea of how to act or what to do.

Burt founds his son's scared eyes and gives him a grin. He wants him to know that everything is going to be okay. They would do it, together. _Their parents can't be away for a long time, right?_

Kurt stops and pales when they arrived at his father's car. Blaine enters in the car slowly and with careful moves while Kurt just stands there.

"Dad"

Burt looks at his son worried and Blaine looks at both of them scared. "What's wrong Kurt? You okay?"

"I can't believe it!" He turns around and starts to run to the hospital. "We forgot Rachel! I forgot my best friend in a hospital!"

When he was running he listens his father laughing aloud. When he turns around his head to give a murderous look at his father he sees a smile in Blaine's face and Kurt obliges himself to turn around his face again before he loses himself in those eyes.


End file.
